


是什么原因让罗宾输给了超级小子？

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam





	是什么原因让罗宾输给了超级小子？

事实证明，即使年龄有所增长，乔纳森·肯特和达米安·韦恩之间那种强烈的幼稚小男孩气场也无法改变。乔在11岁的时候成功加入少年泰坦，而14岁的达米安队长也热情地欢迎了他——然而，其余泰坦成员就开始忍受之后长达3年的极其幼稚的、闪瞎眼的“恶作剧”，包括乔将达米安放在泰坦塔的制服全部换成了万圣节服装店里的猫女服装，以及达米安将提图斯的狗粮放在送给乔的便当里长达一个星期他未曾发觉。

 

按理来说，在成熟稳重的克拉克指导下的乔应该早早成长为一名乖巧懂事的男孩，而童年艰辛的达米安自然也是成熟理智的。然而，等两个男孩熟络到一定程度之后，在学校里体贴幽默的大哥哥乔，和在战场上可靠冷静的队长达米安，情商反而倒退到了幼儿园时期，要不是毫无自觉地“形影不离”就是毫不客气地“针锋相对”。而且这个情况在乔进入青春期之后愈发严重，也同时影响了达米安。很快，泰坦成员们就只能习惯乔和达米安之间这种相处模式了。

 

而现在，乔和达米安又想出了新一轮的竞争模式。不知道是他们之中哪位临时起意，约定到情人节为止谁抓到的罪犯少就必须要满足对方一个愿望。达米安已经扬言要让乔与哥利亚约会并热吻三分钟，而乔表示这个他想留到最后想到一个足以配得上罗宾的心愿。

 

“呵，蝙蝠侠之子怎么会输？”海少侠和野兽小子毫不犹豫地站在了达米安这边，被乔唾弃为塑料兄弟情。

 

“你到底在打什么主意？”作为唯一不参与小孩子无理取闹的游戏的瑞雯，看得出这次的乔非比寻常。

 

“你很快就会知道了。”乔看着达米安的背影轻松地说着。

 

 

不得不说蝙蝠家拥有远超普通人的缜密心思和超级情报网，达米安甚至贿赂了红头罩掌握了哥谭东区的动向，而一向宠弟的夜翼自然在这场对决中给予最小的弟弟一臂之力。因此，罗宾的逮捕量遥遥领先。然而，上天是公平的，乔不知道怎么样就撼动了红罗宾，同时前任超级小子也顺理成章加入Team Superboy，从此超级小子的逮捕量也一路飙升。

 

“能让达米安吃瘪就算我一份，”提姆得意洋洋地靠在男友怀里，两个人窝在自己的安全屋里无视从韦恩庄园发来的一连串阿拉伯语咒骂，“怎么说康也是‘超级小子’，怎么啦？我就不能帮帮小叔子吗？”

 

“呸！愚蠢的德雷克！”达米安在饭桌上还气鼓鼓的，“就这么轻而易举被那群外星人给骗了！”

 

一旁，克拉克心情复杂地看了布鲁斯一眼。

 

 

这样紧张的气氛还直接延续到了泰坦作战过程中，且不说达米安和乔两个人都发了疯地自告奋勇英勇作战，抢人头的事情也时有发生——有些时候是达米安的钩绳“一不小心”就捆住了被乔逼入绝境的金属人，有些时候是乔“一不小心”飞过带走了被达米安追踪了好几天的毒藤女。星火总是不得不停下来好好教育这两个已经早已步入青春期的“孩子”，虽然这样也没能解决他们之间挤眉弄眼的举动。

 

很显然，哥谭市的罪犯完全不能满足达米安的需求，再加上乔异常烦人地缠在他身边，阿卡姆疯人院在戈登警长吓得快掉眼睛的速度中被填满了。之后，星城、中心城也被迅速扫荡一空，当瓷白被扔在警局外面并且被贴上“罗宾”的纸条的时候，而奥利弗·奎恩无可奈何地捂住脸，真希望能对着那些小伙子大喊一声“带上你的超级小子，滚出我的星城！”（但他不确定蝙蝠侠和超人会不会来找他麻烦）

 

在罗宾扫荡了其他城市并引起一堆英雄哀怨连天之后，分数总是僵持不下，而两人最终的生死之战将在大都会上演。那是最后一块净土，因为蝙蝠家族本能的嫌弃而被放弃。但有消息说莱克斯·卢瑟听闻超凡双子在隔壁城市大杀特杀，趁机笼络了好几位反派囤聚在大都会。而现在，银女妖和泥面人就在大都会等着卢瑟卖给他们氪石枪。加上莱克斯·卢瑟——刚好三个人。

 

 

“我需要帮助，你是我的队友。”

 

海少侠杰克逊·海德目瞪口呆地把牙刷从嘴里拿出来，艰难的漱了漱口：“哥们，这是在卫生间。”

 

达米安面不改色地站在浴缸里，穿着一整套罗宾装备表情严肃：“我们的对话要保证不会被人监听，鉴于德雷克成了肯特的走狗。”

 

“注意语言，罗宾。”杰克逊翻了个白眼，“你说的可是我的前队长——还有星火明令禁止我们帮你们其中任何一个人。”

 

“明天是最后一天了，而你——是这个小队里除了星火最年长的人，我相信你的能力。”

 

“别——别这么说，”杰克逊希望达米安还记得他也已经17岁的事实，“总之我的答案是‘不’，顺便告诉你一个消息，超级小子刚才也打电话给我，出于公平我也拒绝了。”

 

 

达米安气得七窍生烟，没想到肯特家也会开始耍阴招了呀——说不定是德雷克唆使他的，达米安心想。不管怎样，他先给野兽小子打了个电话。加菲十分坦然地承认了自己答应了乔的邀请，以三箱巧克力作为代价。

 

“我能给你四箱，”达米安想了想，补充道：“Hotel Chocolate的，不是Ferrero。”

“酷，哥们。”加菲在电话那头喜笑颜开，“和有钱人做朋友真好，我现在就告诉超级小子他的计谋失败了。”

“等等——你先别告诉他。”

“双面间谍？我喜欢。”

 

最后一个是瑞雯。出于达米安的意料，瑞雯很爽快地答应了帮助达米安。

“我早都受不了你们之间的比拼了，”瑞雯说，“如果能有一个终局，我还是很愿意帮助你的。”

“那为什么不是超级小子？”达米安怀疑地打量着她。

“对我来说没有区别，”瑞雯耸了耸肩，“我只希望你在这一切结束之后不那么幼稚了——”

 

“我幼稚？”达米安恼火地瞪着她。

“看看你——”瑞雯眯起眼睛，“一牵扯到和超级小子有关的事情，你变得冲动了。”

 

达米安对此陷入了沉思，他不知道为什么自己这么在意乔，但瑞雯说的没错。他和乔太长时间的相处已经导致了两人之间一种微妙的关系——他们太熟以至于了解对方的一切，但又遇到了太多变故让双方都有自己的秘密。达米安欣赏乔、把他当作自己的好朋友，就像是他们父辈曾经做的那样。但是瞎子都看得出来布鲁斯和克拉克之间那种深邃的情感，他们比自己想象中更了解对方。他和乔也会走到那一步吗？他一直以来有所不安，并不是因为他们没有父辈那样身后的感情，而是他逐渐意识到他们的确是在某种程度上延续那条路。但是，这不是现在考虑的事情了——他需要把他的队友们聚集起来商量计谋，工作让他暂时忘记了这些顾虑。

 

“渡鸦，待会控制住银女妖，别让她张嘴——夜翼，别忘了带凝水剂——”达米安蹲在钢梁上飞快地操作着随身电脑，德雷克的系统还是和他一样烦人。达米安心想，但他还是花了少于预想时间黑入系统。在浏览了一遍恶心的他和康纳各种亲昵的照片之后，达米安隐约中有了一种惴惴不安的感觉——不对，德雷克不会这么长的时间都不反击。

 

“小D，我看到小红鸟的身影了！”迪克的声音从耳机里响起。达米安叹了一句果然不出所料，一跃而下看着那个红色的身影在向他逼近——

 

“我猜到你有可能直接来找卢瑟，”达米安活动了几下胳膊，做好战斗准备，“或者阻挡我——可惜这是不可能的。”

 

“你说得对，”红罗宾朝他露出一个不寻常的微笑，“我是来阻挡你的。”

 

 

达米安察觉到不对劲——几个月不见，他的第三位义兄似乎不太对。身形姑且不提，有可能克隆人把他喂胖了。但是他的动作似乎比以前更灵巧了——这不对劲，而且野兽小子也仅仅是传来乔发现了氪石枪之后和卢瑟的机器人搏斗的消息。

 

即使对方也有着相当精妙的模仿技巧，但最终达米安还是识破了：“杰森，你怎么在这？”

 

这个红罗宾片刻的松懈让他确认了：他趁机摘下他的面罩，恼火地大喊：“你背叛了我，格雷森？！”

 

“嗷——小D！”被拆穿的迪克可怜巴巴地盯着他，“我这是有原因的——”

 

“等会再找你算账！”达米安转身向另一个入口飞去。

 

 

没想到啊肯特，你居然能说服迪克！达米安承认这一点他真的没想到，这样看来野兽小子肯定也是他的托了——他启动了野兽小子身上追踪器上的附带装置，击晕档能给这小子一个不错的教训了。等到达米安抵达地点，他看到瑞雯在和夜翼（想必那才是德雷克）已经把银女妖制服了，而红头罩刚刚把泥面人打趴下。

 

“嘿，达米安，我已经把泥面人给——唔！”

 

达米安面无表情地掏出氪石戒指看着红头罩倒在地上，顺手拿起凝水剂打在泥面人身上看着这个悲惨的大个子无法动弹：“你就别想蒙住我了，克隆人。”

 

“收起你的氪石！达米安！”达米安飞快地躲过了提姆的攻击，“说好了这次赌注里不准用氪石。”

 

“那是针对乔宝宝，”达米安做了个鬼脸，“不针对克隆人，这个泥面人算我的了——”

 

“那又怎么样？”提姆抱起穿着红头罩衣服的康纳，“乔现在已经得手了。”

 

 

一瞬间一声巨响传来，穿着装甲的卢瑟被乔狠狠地丢了出来。当这个英武不凡的少年缓缓地降临在达米安面前，他才意识到乔纳森·肯特已经不是他记忆中那个小鬼头了。优良的氪星基因让他不仅完美继承了氪星超能力，还在身高上始终保持优势。然而，自从父母离婚乔就经常沉思，而时间的流逝也让他的思想更加深沉，他不再是那个单纯的小孩了。我开始不知道他在想些什么了，他心想。

 

“我要赢了。”乔轻描淡写地说着。

 

“还不一定呢。”达米安露出微笑，或许这些看似愚蠢的做法只是因为他还在怀念两个人亲密无间、无所顾忌的童年，但现在——两个人都即将肩负父辈的使命了。

 

达米安再次张开手——那枚他十六岁那年从乔那里收到的氪石戒指闪闪发光。乔惊讶地瞪大了眼睛同时直线坠落，与此同时达米安的钩爪已经钩到了卢瑟。

 

“抱歉了乔，”达米安收起戒指吹了个口哨跳到了卢瑟身边，虽然这不符合规矩但足以阻挡乔的超级速度，“你还是想想怎么准备和哥利亚的热吻吧……”

 

 

“喵呜——”

 

达米安的动作迟缓了。

 

“喵——”乔的身影已经出现在他的旁边了，达米安知道自己已经白白丢失了最好的时机——但是他，但是他无法把眼睛从乔肩膀上那只超级可爱的、可怜巴巴的、眼睛直溜溜地盯着他的英短身上移开。

 

“喵呜——”它它它它还蹭了一下乔！达米安的内心在尖叫。乔似乎也得意洋洋地看着他，知道达米安的心已经被这只小奶猫萌化了。

 

 

“你卑鄙！”达米安气鼓鼓地抱紧了那只小猫，“你不光耍诈！还把它带上战场，你不知道有多危险吗？”

 

“你也用了氪石呀，达米。”乔微笑着，“我们这不是扯平了吗？”

 

达米安龇牙咧嘴地瞪着乔，但看到身边逐渐聚集过来的穿着红罗宾制服的迪克、穿着红头罩制服的康纳、穿着夜翼制服的提姆和扶着晕乎乎的野兽小子走过来的瑞雯，更不要说突然出现的星火和海少侠——达米安意识到，他被所有人骗了。

 

“好啊！小鬼！”达米安盯着两位义兄有种可气又好笑的感觉，“你居然能拉拢所有人帮你？”

 

“怎么了，达米，想再来一次？”

 

达米安沉着脸：“不，我身为蝙蝠侠之子——愿赌服输！现在你说吧，你想要我答应你什么事情——”

 

乔笑着，整了整披风。达米安震惊地看着他单膝下跪，从提姆那里接过一个丝绒的小盒子；达米安猜到那是什么了，他人生第一次如此慌张，他发誓如果乔说出什么让他接受不了的话他就炸掉这里然后逃走装失忆——

 

“达米安·韦恩，你是否愿意和我来一次情人节的约会。”乔打开了那个小盒子，里面是一枚很普通的玻璃戒指，“前提是，不要爱上我。”

 

达米安总算是松了口气：“好吧乔宝宝，这是个很有意思的恶作剧——很好，那我就答应和你约会，绝对不会爱上你。”

 

乔将戒指戴在达米安左手的无名指，在场的所有人都鼓起掌。

 

番外：

最后乔还是热吻了三分钟，不过并不是和哥利亚，而是达米安。

 

番外的番外：

达米安和乔自然没能遵守最后那个“承诺”，在三次约会之后就宣布在一起了（然后被众人开了许多玩笑）。在4年后两个人的结婚典礼上，达米安制造了一场假婚礼用来报复曾经背叛了他的义兄和队友们。

然而这也整蛊到了布鲁斯，所以他赌气说不接受达米安和乔在一起。于是已经接过了黑披风的达米安以蝙蝠侠的名义和超人高调出柜，搞得克拉克不得不把超人的位子交给小儿子。


End file.
